MC: Natalie
Natalie is one of the three Magical Girls who join Eric(a)'s party. While visiting Earth, Natalie nearly walks into oncoming traffic. Fortunately, Eric(a) notices what's happening and pulls her out of harm's way. Natalie cheerily thanks him for his help before noticing the time. She uses her magic ticket to teleport back to Magical Camp, absentmindedly dropping her spare ticket behind. When Eric(a) unintentionally follows her moments later, Natalie rushes into action, working together with Isabelle to disguise him as a girl before anyone notices a boy in camp. Feeling responsible for Eric(a)'s predicament, and eager to finally have a friend, Natalie offers her assistance in keeping Eric(a) alive and getting him home. Personality Cynicism is common among the inhabitants of Magical Camp. Every person there has gone through tremendous hardships, so it's understandable that almost everyone present is jaded to some degree. However, few of them have undergone as much abuse and horror as Natalie has, which makes it all the more surprising that she is the most innocent and pure-hearted individual in the camp. Natalie embodies an idealistic hope that is absent from everyone else Eric(a) meets. Friendship, teamwork, and love are concepts she holds dear and gladly fights for. Cruelty is inconceivable to her, especially in regards to innocent bystanders. Natalie would never allow herself to sacrifice others just because it is "the lesser of two evils" - in her mind, there must always a better way in which everyone is saved. All of this is tragically undercut by the fact that she is, in fact, a temptress demon from Hell. Natalie was brought up by her sisters, a collection of sadistic sex-fiends who delight in tormenting each other only slightly less than they enjoy tormenting the souls of the damned. She faced physical and psychological abuse on a daily basis, made worse by the fact that she refused to join in and never stopped presenting a bright and cheery outlook. Eventually, her sisters became so sick of dealing with her bizarre behavior that they threw her out on the street with only her holy teddy bear and some leather bondage gear to her name. Thankfully, Nele found her early on and pulled some strings to get this innocent young demon accepted as a Magical Girl-In-Training. Concerns that she was secretly evil were resolved quickly; the only way Natalie's lilim nature presents itself is in her horns, wings, tail, and a ubiquitous tendency toward sexual behavior that she has no clue what to do with. While she faced suspicion and even hostility upon first arriving in camp (due in part to a disastrous first impression event that is often alluded to but never explained), her life here is still a lot less awful than it once was. With Eric(a), Alice, Veronica, and several other camp members opening up to her and accepting her as a friend, her life might just turn out alright after all. Base Stats Stat Improvements * Gains +5 MAT and +5 MDF upon defeating second magico. * Gains +100 HP and +10 AGI upon completing Alaska Mission. * Gains +5 AGI if she accompanies Eric(a) during the trip to Earth. Affection Bonuses * 2''': +5 ATK * '''4 (requires two defeated magicos): +10 MP Skills Special * Fire Immunity (passive) * Light's Blessing Magic * Brimstone Blast * Healing Light * Abyssal Inferno ** Gained upon defeating two magicos. * Cleansing Light ** Taught by Tilia after you rescue her from imprisonment in the Bee Hive. * Grasp of the Pit ** Gained upon defeating two magicos, requires a minimum affection of 4. * Life's Radiance ** Gained upon completing Alaska Mission. * Infernal Bloodlust ** Only gained if Natalie accompanies Eric(a) to Earth. * Shadow Bind ** Only gained if you pursue Natalie's relationship path, requires BDSM. Relationship Depending on your choices throughout the game, Natalie may come to see you as a romantic interest. Raising her affection level will further your relationship, as well as improving her combat abilities. Affection You can raise Natalie's affection in the following ways: * Prologue: When Eric first meets Natalie on Earth, ask her on a date. * First Dinner: Simply agree to have dinner with Natalie. * Second Dinner: Take Natalie to the cafeteria and be supportive when the other girls get upset she's there. * Big Bag o' Porn: Natalie and Julie can be found near the waterfall to the left of the Director's house. Confront them over their transaction, but be supportive when the contents of Natalie's big bag o' porn are revealed. * Defend Her Honor: After rescuing Tilia, the wood sprite insults Natalie. Defend Natalie's honor to gain further affection. * First Base: Asking Natalie out to dinner after interrupting Julie's porn sale will lead to a big drunken dinner party with Natalie and Julie's whole magical girl team. Afterwards, a tipsy Eric(a) will kiss Natalie, leading to Natalie's demonic nature draining Eric(a) horribly, as well as a boost to affection.